Sister of the Wolfpack
by fri13girl
Summary: Harmony Rose Uley is Sam's fourteen year old little sister. She is also kind of a sister to the rest of the wolf pack. She is in danger in both the supernatural world and the regular world. Can this one girl handle it all? T for language and cutting. If that kind of think offends you, don't read. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: This takes place during Eclipse.**

I sighed as I watched the rain through the window. I wished Sam would get home soon. It was my fourteenth birthday after all. I French-braided my black hair. Mom was at work like always. I tucked my braid under my hair. I only did that to keep it out of the way. I put on my boots and rain coat. I put my house key in my pocket. The reservation looked dead to me. I opened the door and trudged over to Emily's house. I had a whole drawer of dry clothes over there as well as toiletries. Sam wanted me to stay inside behind locked doors as much as possible. He also didn't want me leaving my scent on the pack. The same went for Emily. We were his girls. I was basically the pack's little sister. I knocked before entering.

"Hey Harmony Rose." She was making muffins.

"Hey Em." I said taking off my coat and boots.

"Happy fourteenth birthday." She said abandoning the muffins project to give me a hug.

"Do you need any help?" I asked sitting down.

"Would you please fold the towels in the dryer and then put them next to the door?" Emily asked pleasantly.

I obliged. I heard talking. I saw the guys coming over, totally drenched. Sam was with them.

"Harmony Rose Uley, what the hell are you doing here? I told you to stay home!" Sam said coming in and grabbing a towel.

"I got bored. I can do what I want. I'm not and I repeat _not _one of the guys you can order around! So excuse me if I feel I need a change in scenery!" I snapped.

"Looks like someone's on her monthly _friend._" Paul said trying to provoke me. I pulled out my cell phone and put it on the video camera app. I handed it to Sam who held it up to show what I was doing. I took Paul's hand and flipped him. Everybody laughed. I took my phone back and saved the video.

"I'm almost done with the 'La Push Pack's Embarrassing Moments' video." I said cheerfully. "I got yours over the weekend Jake."

"How?" He asked. I played a recording of someone singing Fireworks by Katy Perry.

"Here's the one and only Jacob Black singing a cover of Katy Perry's Fireworks." I said smiling evilly.

"Dude,"

"I'm a girl." I interrupted.

"I was in the shower. That's not fair." He groaned.

"I got Jared spazzing out after phasing, Sam trying to dance ballet, Embry chasing his tail, Quil in sparkly makeup a tiara, and now Paul being Judo-flipped by a girl. It's not supposed to be fair." I said flopping down on a chair.

"Wait, can I see the videos?" a new kid asked.

"I don't know you." I said only seeing his feet.

"I'm Seth, the new guy." He said.

"And I'm the pack's little sister Harmony Rose Uley." I said. "I think I'll just go hang with Leah." I left and headed over to the Clearwater's house. I knew Seth sort of, but Leah was cooler. "Hi Sue." I said coming in.

"Hey Harmony Rose, happy birthday." Sue said sounding kind of sad when I came in. No duh, her husband died. "Leah's in her room."

"Thanks." I knocked on Leah's door. "It's Harmony Rose." I always liked Leah. She was cool. I'm proud to say I punched my brother in the face when he broke up with her. Leah liked that. I also put dog shit in his bed and he laid down in it. She also liked that. That's when he told me about what he was and imprinting. I think he didn't want to experience my pranks again because they are not what you'd call nice.

"Hey." Leah wasn't smiling.

"I added to my embarrassing moments playlist." I told her. I would never film her embarrassing moment. I just couldn't do that to her.

"I'm not feeling well." I left her alone. I felt hated. I went to my cave in the woods. Nobody knew about it. I curled up in there and remembered what happened earlier that day.

Flashback

_ "Hey ugly, heard it's your birthday today." This came from Montel. He was awful. He pushed me against the lockers. _

_ "Go away and leave me alone." I said trying to get away. He grabbed my tote bag that held my school stuff._

_ "Oh, you have sheet music in here, slut?" He dumped it out. _

_ "Give it back!" I said trying to get it. He punched me in the gut._

_ "The fat, ugly, whore wants to be a musician!" Dylan said. They laughed._

_ "Leave me alone or I'll"_

_ "The whore's big brother's going to make us leave her alone!" Montel said laughing. _

_ "She's going to cry!" a crowd had gathered and I wanted to go home and spend the day with Sam._

_ I was kicked in the gut. I doubled over as the bell rang. Luckily Sam had the guys stay and do patrol instead of going to school. I picked up my stuff and went to my class._

End of flashback.

The sister of the wolf pack was bullied. Don't rub it in. I was the weird girl who hung out with the guys when they were at school. I had no other friends. That's why they called me a whore. I was just so sick of it. I cried and cried. When I was done, I went home Sam was there.

"Harmony Rose Uley, where have you been?" He asked.

"I was at the Clearwater's house." I said truthfully.

"Sorry Harmony, I'm just worried. You are my little sister and I don't want you to get killed. What should we have for dinner?" He said rubbing his eyes.

"Pizza, I'll order." I said picking up the phone. "I'd like three extra-large pizzas with all the kinds of meat you have on them." I gave them our address and grabbed thirty dollars to pay for them. When they were delivered thirty minutes later, I paid the guy. Sam ate two as expected. I ate a small slice and a glass of water. He took a shower and then was out cols as soon as his head hit the pillow. I put the leftovers away for Mom. Then I took a shower and took a walk.

By then it had stopped raining and I was passing into the town. I went into the drugstore and bought a razor. I went into the woods back to the reservation. I sat on the cliffs and listened to the water below. I took the razor out of its box. I rolled up my pant leg to the top of my thigh and took the protective cover off. I took a breath.

"Harmony?" I heard Jared's voice and rolled my pant leg down again. I put the protective cover back on and put the razor in its box and into my pocket.

"Hey Jared." I said wryly. "Couldn't sleep either?"

"Yeah, great minds think alike, right?" I nodded. "I'll have to tell Sam that you were out here."

"He's been paranoid about that red-headed leech hurting me and Emily ever since she was sighted." I pulled my knees under my chin.

"He just worries about you. Your mom works thirty-six hour shifts at the hospital."

"I know, but he doesn't want me to hang around the pack so much. Dreadlocks liked my scent." I said sadly. "He thinks that I'm not safe from any vampire unless it's a pile of ashes. Better care than Dad ever gave me. Apparently Dreadlocks liked it better than Bella's scent."

"That's why he's paranoid. Let me walk you back home. Sam'll kill me if I don't." Jared said getting up. I agreed. When we got to my house, Jared froze. He'd already imprinted in Kim, so it couldn't be that. "Sprint to Jacob's house. Don't even knock. If he's asleep, wake him up. Tell him that you're in terrible danger." I turned and sprinted to the Black house not even caring that the razor fell out of my pocket. I was in danger.

**A/N: So, what do you think? I need at least one review to keep going. I was bullied and some of the words in the bullying situations were used with me. This story will contain cutting and more bullying just to prove that Harmony Rose is in danger in both worlds. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you godisgood3 for your review. I also wanted a creative name for Sam's little sister. I will have her play more pranks and meet the Cullens.**

"Jacob! Billy!" I screamed as I got closer to their house. Jacob opened the door.

"Harmony, what is it?" He asked as he caught me in his arms.

"Jared walked me to my house and he told me to sprint here and that I was in terrible danger." I said taking hiccup-like breaths.

"Harmony, get in the house." I went past him and sat on the couch recovering. "Jared, Sam, what happened?" He said going outside.

"There was a cold one _in our house." _Sam said angrily. "I was asleep and apparently my baby sister was taking a midnight walk. The smell was strongest in her room and the window was open. The bloodsucker's gone." He came in and hugged me. "Monie, I am so sorry."

"It's extremely lucky she wasn't in the house." Jacob said squatting next to us. "You two should stay at Emily's tonight."

"I'll ask Seth and Paul to keep guard." My brother said standing up and pulling me on his back piggy-back style. "Hold on tight Monie." I wrapped my legs around his torso and wrapped my arms around his neck. He started running towards Emily's house.

When we got there, Seth and Paul were in wolf form at the house. Jared was behind us.

"I need you to protect my little sister." Sam said letting me down. "A cold one was in our house, in Monie's room. Remember what the cold one with dreadlocks said about her faint scent on me before we killed him? He said that it was better than Bella's. We should report this to the Cullens. Tomorrow Monie will look around her room and see if anything is missing. That is all." Sam carried me inside Emily's house.

"I heard you talking to them outside. I'm so glad you're both okay." Emily said when we got upstairs.

"Both of us are fine. I'm just a little rattled." I said going towards the room I usually stayed in when I stayed over. I got ready for bed. I shivered once I was in bed thinking about what could have happened. I could have been drained if I was there. Sam could have been killed. I got in bed. Lucky Mom wouldn't get off until morning. I realized that I needed to lighten the mood a little bit. Sam could get agitated during his sleep and more than once he'd woken up a giant wolf. He always slept in his own bed. I crept downstairs and grabbed a bottle of yellow food coloring and a skewer.

I put a few drops of food coloring in the top portion of the toilet. You know, where the lid is? I stirred it with the skewer. I giggled and hid the evidence. I went to bed with a smile.

I woke up in the morning with a, "Harmony Rose Uley, you are not to play pranks in another person's house!" I laughed until my stomach hurt.

Jacob came over for breakfast. "Sam, I'm taking Harmony to Bella's house."

"Why?"

"Because her leech of a boyfriend will be able to help us."

"Sorry, Jake but I'd rather take her."

"I'll go with you."

"Fine." It was arranged that Emily would accommodate Mom while we went to the bloodsuckers. My favorite t-shirt was missing. I had worn it a couple of days ago, but it wasn't on my desk chair anymore. It was navy blue with a black wolf howling at the full moon in a forest on it.

Jacob had called Bella and Charlie said that she was with Edward. He called her and they agreed to meet at the borderline. The leech said that one had been in Bella's room too. So, that's why I was sitting in Jake's Rabbit behind my brother. Edward got out of his Volvo. He was deathly pale and he had bronze hair and gold eyes. Sam opened my door and took me out. He lunged, but Bella, whom I had only seen briefly, held onto his arm.

"If you hurt Harmony Rose, we will be forced to kill you." Sam said wrapping an arm around my waist protectively.

"I'm sorry, but Harmony Rose's blood smells even better than Bella's. Please forgive me." Sam nodded once.

"Monie, go with him." Jacob said. I could tell that Sam wasn't pleased about handing me over to him. I shook my head.

"Sam, the scent is in my room, right? Well, it's not on me. All I've got is sweet smelling blood." The guys chuckled over that.

"So there's nothing special about you?" Edward asked.

"I'm her older brother and she's like a little sister to all of us. Also, Harmony Rose's favorite t-shit has gone missing." Sam said drawing me close.

"Jasper and Emmett will be here soon to investigate. Please allow them to." He said getting into his Volvo. He drove away.

"Monie, get in the car." Sam said. I did what he told me to. Jacob locked it. Two guys with pale skin and gold eyes ran over to us. One was huge and muscular with black hair and the other was tall thin and had blonde hair.

"I'm Emmett." The dark haired guy said.

"And I'm Jasper." The blonde guy said, "We're here to investigate the scent."

"As you probably already know, I'm Sam." My brother said. "My sister's room is where the scent is. If you hurt my little sister, we will be forced to kill you." Jacob unlocked d the car and Sam opened the door slowly. My scent hit them like a load of bricks. Emmett did a great job of restraining himself and Jasper at the same time. Sam pulled me behind himself. They got used to my scent really quickly.

"My name's Harmony Rose." I said peeping out from behind my brother.

"Harmony Rose, your scent is rich like dark chocolate. You can get used to it pretty easily." Jasper said. Sam kept a hand on my shoulder. Jake drove us to our place and the two vampires smelled around my room. When they were done they left telling us that it was the same one from Bella's room.  
"Sam, I'm scared." I said burying my face in his chest. He sat down with me.

"Monie, I promise I won't let anything ever hurt you." My brother said holding me close.

"Sammy, will I die?" I asked.

"Monie, I'll be damned if I let any leech lay a finger on you." Sam said using my childhood nickname.

The bonfire was coming up. Sam was conflicted, leave me in the house with nobody around, or take me to the bonfire where something could happen.

"For heaven's sake Sam, let your sister go!" Mom said before she went to work.

In the end, it was Jared who convinced Sam to let me go. "She'll be there right next to you or at least one of us and all of us can take down any leech who tries to kill Monie." I yelled at him about calling me Monie after that.

At the bonfire, I sat next to Sam the whole time. I ate about ten hot dogs before the legends were started. Bella was there, but fell asleep at the end of the legends. She didn't get to see the fire go ten feet in the air and turn green from the driftwood. Sam never let me leave his side the whole time.

Jacob carried Bella away. Sam held my hand as we went back to our house. He sniffed the inside before letting me enter. I rolled my eyes and went to bed.

When Bella came back, I was reading on the porch a couple days later. My jaw dropped when Jake forcefully kissed her. Bella punched him after that and broke her hand. I went looking for Sam to tell him. I saw a flash of red hair in the woods. I screamed as the vampire smiled sadistically in my face.

"Good thing Riley added you to my list little girl." She said pushing me down to the ground. "I love the smell of your blood." Just then, my big brother busted out of the woods and growled at her. She got off me and ran away. Seth emerged from the woods wearing only a pair of shorts. He helped me up and for one glorious moment we were caught in each other's eyes. It was like fireworks.

"Um, I need to get home. I uh, want to um, practice our um piano?" I said looking away. It couldn't be.

"Uh see you later. Bye Harmony Rose." Seth sounded like my name was candy and he was stretching it out.

I sprinted back to the house. No way, it wasn't happening.

Flashback.

_ It was a year ago. I was dating Ronnie. He was my first kiss. I saw another girl kiss him and they both had their shirts off. I screamed when I saw that. He got up._

_ "Harmie, I just needed beauty instead of brains for once. I have a variety. You are smart, Leila is beauty, and Trinity is humor." I backed away. _

_ "Sam was right about you." I said before running away._

End of Flashback.

I was playing I Won't Say I'm in Love from Hercules and singing along. Sam came in and raised an eyebrow. He knew I loved playing my piano. I was only singing Meg's part.

When I was finished, he came over to me.

"She got away. I'm sorry Monie. Any particular reason you are playing that song?" He asked me.

"I think Seth imprinted on me." I said.

"Monie, I would tell you to not fight it, but, based on the fact that you are singing that particular song, my words won't have any effect on your feelings toward your feelings for Seth. You and only you can change them." Sam said giving me a hug.

"I need to go for a walk." I said rubbing my temples.

"Please take Collin or Brady." Sam said worriedly.

"I think I'll go with Brady. Collin is a little crazy over Leah." I said phoning Brady.

"Hi, Mrs. Fuller, it's Harmony Rose," I said. "I'm going for a walk and Sam wants me to take Brady with me."

"Of course Harmony Rose." The call ended.

"You are really respected around here." I said laughing.

"She obviously thought that you wanted to go on a date with her baby boy." Sam teased. I rolled my eyes.

I walked over to the Fuller house.

"Hey Brady." I said zipping up my jacket.

"Hey Harmony Rose. Sam paranoid?" We started walking towards the beach.

"No shit Sherlock." I said smiling.

"You okay? You usually only take walks on the beach if something's bugging you." Brady said.

"You are more observant than I took you for." I sighed. "And yes. Seth imprinted on me. I know what it looks like because I saw Quil imprint. The trouble is my first kiss and boyfriend was this guy Ronnie who broke my heart."

"And now you are afraid of love." Brady guessed.

"No, I just don't think that I was born to be loved. Or as it's put in the musical Wicked, I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl." I said going down to the water.

"One little failure doesn't necessarily mean that you weren't born to be loved."

"It's a sign."

"Harmony, Seth's a great guy. You should give him a chance."

"Brady, it's too cliché and you need to go home before I murder you." All I wanted was an escort because Sam was paranoid, but I got a guy who told me that I was wrong. I sighed and sat down and watched the sun set.

_**"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no, it's to cliché, I won't say I'm in love." **_I sang the chorus a Capella. I found a full white rose behind me.

_**"At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love." **_I grabbed a handful of ocean water and splashed myself in the face. "And I'm back." I tossed the rose into the ocean sighing. _**"I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl, he could be that boy, but I'm not that girl." **_

I got up and walked my even more confused self back home.

**A/N: Do you want Harmony to still believe that she wasn't born to be loved, or do you want her to agree to Seth? I also need her to have a go-to person in the pack. Who should that be? Please review! I don't own anything but the plot and Harmony Rose.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just to warn you, I'm doing certain scenes differently than they were in the book or the movie. Thank you godisgood3 for your review and input. I don't own Twilight. Please review!**

"Sam, why can't I come?" I whined, "The seer might be able to help me. The redhead's after me too." It was the morning of the last day of school. I wanted to come to the graduation party with Jacob, Quil and Embry. I also wanted to talk to Bella. She was the only one who understood what I was going through. I mean, I was wearing black leggings and a black denim mini-skirt with hiking boots that would have gone perfectly with my wolf t-shirt. Instead I wore a plain navy t-shirt.

"Monie, your blood smells sweet to them. It's apparently better than Bella's blood." Sam said digging into a mountain of pancakes.

"Sammy, they said that it's rich at first and then it's like anybody else's." I argued.

"I'm not handing you over to any blood sucker. I wouldn't do that to you." He almost yelled.

"I have to go to school." I said going outside and getting on my bike. I saw Jacob, Quil and Embry walking around. "Hey, Beevus and Buttheads!" Their heads turned.

"Hey Harmony Rose." Jacob said.

"I have a dare for you guys." My dares were usually worth it because of bragging rights.

"What is it?" Quil asked. He usually took my dares.

"Ever done the Hammer Time dance?" I asked.

"No." All three of them said in unison.

"Then I'll show you." I shed my backpack and took out my phone. I played the song. I showed them.

"We can do that." Jacob said. I smiled evilly.

"Then I dare you to do the Hammer Dance every time I play the song and say 'Hammer Time'. Even in wolf form. For a whole month." I said crossing my arms. They all looked at each other.

"We'll do it." They said. I put my backpack back on. I got on my back pack and rode to school. Nobody bothered me because they heard about an intruder in my room.

After school ended, Jacob was waiting by his motorcycle for me.

"Everyone else was busy." He grumbled.

"Hammer Time." I said pulling out my cell phone and playing the song. People stared while a shirtless dude did the Hammer Dance in the parking lot. I stopped the song and put on the helmet that Sam required that I wear.

When we got there, I saw Quil and Embry outside Emily's house. I smirked.

"Hammer Time!" I shouted taking out my cell phone and playing the song. Jacob did it too. Everybody cracked up at the sight of them doing the Hammer Dance. I stopped the song because I realized that I knew somebody who could help me with my predicament. "Hey Embry, could I talk to you alone?"

"Sure Harmony Rose, should we go to the cliffs?" He asked. I nodded. We walked to the cliffs and dangled our legs over the edge. "I'm guessing this is because Seth imprinted on you."

I nodded. "I don't want to be in love because I already had a bad experience with love. I'm worried that I might actually be in love. Other people say that I'm in love and that I should embrace it. I actually thought that I wasn't born to be loved, but now I'm not so sure anymore."

"Harmony, it's okay that you don't want to say you're in love. I actually think that you are too young to be going around saying that you are in love. If you feel drawn to Seth, go ahead and give him a shot. But right now you should give it time. I don't know why Sam didn't tell you this." Embry said frowning.

"You forget that Sam's all wrapped up in love because of Emily." I said rolling my eyes and smiling.

"I'd say just give it time." Embry finished.

"Thanks." I hugged him and he hugged back.

"So Jacob, Quil and I are going to the Cullens' house for the graduation party tonight. We mostly want information, but do you want to come with us?" He asked

"Sounds like fun. Sam might object though." I said frowning.

"He didn't celebrate your birthday because of a bloodsucker. He owes you big time." I laughed and we got up. My foot hit a slippery stop and I slipped down. I grabbed on to the edge with my hands and screamed. I kicked trying to find a foot hold. "Harmony, hold on tight. I'll get you up." He grabbed my upper arms and lifted me up. I was crying.

"You saved my life." I said thought the tears. I looked down at my feet. I saw that my leggings were ripped and the fronts of my calves were a bloody mess.

"No prob. For the pack's little sister, anything." Embry scooped me up bridal style and carried me to Emily's house. Sam ran out.

"What happened to my little sister?" Sam said taking me from Embry.

"She slipped at the cliffs and I pulled her up." Embry said holding up his hands.

Sam took me inside where Emily attacked my legs with a first-aid kit. First she made me take off my leggings. But first she made all guys except for Sam go outside.

"Ow, that hurts!" I said as she washed my legs. I sighed when she applied antibiotics ointment. Then she wrapped my legs in gauze.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Sam said hugging me.

"Me too." I said. "It would have sucked to die." I heard chuckling. I rolled my eyes and went upstairs and changed into shorts instead of my skirt. I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Leah came over to me and sat down next to me. I gave her a smile. She didn't return it. Big surprise there. (That was sarcasm.)

"We should get going soon." Jacob said. I went upstairs to change into black denim skirt that lent to just below my knees. The four of us started to leave, but Sam grabbed my shoulder.

"Whoa, my sister is not going with you." He said pulling me closer.

"Sam, I'll be with Jacob, Quil and Embry. They'll take good care of me. Anyway, Bella wouldn't let them hurt me. And I really want to confide in somebody who understands what it's like knowing that somebody went through your stuff." I put on my pouty-face.

"Fine, but if Monie comes back in less than the less than mint condition I left her in when you guys took her with you, you will be gladder than ever that you heal fast." Sam said looking scary.

"Bye Sammy!" I said skipping after the guys. I heard laughter.

"We are traveling wolf style." Jacob said smirking.

"So, do you guys want me to hold your clothes?" I asked turning around. Clothes were handed to me. The first time somebody other than Sam phased in front of me, Sam covered my eyes. I kept covering my eyes. I was still recovering from the pictures used for The Talk. I folded the clothes so that they were easier to hold while I was riding a giant wolf like a pony.

I turned around when I heard the tell-tale sounds of phasing. Jacob flattened his stomach to the ground for me to get on him. I usually flattened my stomach against Sam's back and put clothes in between my stomach and his back. I did just that with Jacob and held on tight. Jacob, sensing that I was ready, started running. I closed my eyes and we were there in less than five minutes.

"Who had the black t-shirt?" I tossed it to Jake. "The white t-shirt?" I tossed it to Quil. I gave the remaining t-shirt to Embry. I handed out the rest of their clothes and turned around and closed my eyes. Soon, they were done. "Let's go crash a vampire party." I said smiling. We walked inside. The first person Jacob headed for was Bella. Of course.

"Hey, want to see who can flip Harmony over his shoulder faster?" Quil asked Embry.

"Hammer Time!" I said playing the song. They groaned. Jacob couldn't hear and he was busy, so it was just the Buttheads and no Beevus. Soon people around us were doing the Hammer dance too. It is pretty infectious. I turned off the song but followed the guys to Jacob who had Bella and another girl, who was clearly a vampire, cornered. "Jake, give them space. Dude, back up." I said. He paid no attention. "Hammer Time." I played the song as Jasper came up with Vamp speed. He raised an eyebrow. "They have to do the Hammer Time dance whenever I play it and say Hammer Time. I can do this all month. That's part of the dare. And get this; they have to do it in wolf form. I love being the Pack's annoying little sister." I was smiling evilly.

"Wait, are you related to them?" Bella asked.

"I'm sure our family trees connect somewhere. Of course you remember my brother but forget me." I sighed.

"No, I"

"I'm Harmony Rose Uley. Sam's little sister. Redhead's after me too." I said turning off the song.

"Emphasis on annoying." Jacob said sounding very annoyed.

"You took the dare. I put dog shit in Sam's bed when he broke up with Leah. I have to be annoying." I said smiling. Jacob ruffled my hair.

"Let the adults have their discussion about the leeches coming to kill you and Bella." Jacob said patting my head.

"Can a kid do this?" I said flipping him to the ground and pinning him there.

"Let me up."

"Say I'm an adult and call yourself a weenie."

"Fine, you're and adult and I am a weenie." I got off of him.

"But you should go home." Embry said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You need new bandaging." I looked down, and sure enough, blood had almost soaked through the bandaging. Jake pushed me behind himself daring anybody to even taste my blood.

"You know, Carlisle should look at that." Bella said looking kind of woozy.

"I'll take my chances and go to Sue." I grumbled. I turned and walked outside. I knew my way around the woods really well. I took out my phone and played the song 'Too Many Faces' by Cherri Bomb. I loved that song. I started running. I leapt over a stream. I sprinted. I loved going so fast. When I got back to the reservation, I had other ideas.

_Nobody cares about or remembers me. _I thought. I went to the cliffs. _The people at school were right. I am a fat, ugly, worthless whore. _I took my hair out of its braid. _It would be so much easier for everybody if I just died._ I found a sharp rock and picked it up.

Slash. One for Bella. Slash. One for Emily. Slash. One for Collin and Brady. Slash. One for Paul. Slash. One for Quil. Slash. One for Embry. Slash. One for Leah. Slash. One for Mom. Slash. One for Seth. Slash, slash, slash, slash. Four for Sam. I unwound my bandages. I took off my shoes and socks. I took out a stick with a pointy end. I collected some blood and wrote on my socks.

_I'm sorry. I love you all. Goodbye. – Harmony Rose Uley_

I wiped tears off my face. I had gone cliff diving from this altitude before so it was nothing new. I backed up a few feet and ran to the edge. I leaped off.

"Harmony!" Two voices yelled in unison. _Oh Seth, oh, Sam. _I flew closer to the water. I finally went in. I closed my eyes and didn't move. I felt cold surrounding me. I smiled. _Finally. I have never been so at peace with the world before. _I opened my eyes and welcomed the drowsiness. _Peace, at last._

**A/N: Cliff hanger! I need five reviews before I update, so please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Now, you know that I wouldn't kill Harmony. Thank you for the reviews. Please don't do what Harmony did. I don't own Twilight. Also, I have been bullied so I kind of know what it's like. I haven't ever ended up in the hospital, but I have cut. I advise you not to do so. Luckily for me it was in winter so my legs were covered until they healed.**

I awoke in a hospital bed. My left arm had bandages on it. From the cutting. Yeah, I was alive. I gave the ceiling a dirty look. I had breathing tubes under my nose.

"Sam, stop breathing like that. I swear, if you don't stop mentally freaking out, I will slap you upside the head and you will find random pieces of animal shit in your bed." I said. I knew him the best. I knew what he was saying in wolf form and when I couldn't even see him.

"Monie, are you okay?" He asked hugging me.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask the doctor?" I snapped.

"Same old Harmony Rose, that's for sure." Muttered Paul.

"Paul, why don't you go into the bathroom and fuck yourself?" I asked sarcastically.

"Hello Harmony Rose. Nice to see that you are awake." A blonde doctor who was clearly a vampire came in. I tensed up.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"About half an hour." I smirked. "You don't have to be afraid you know. I won't hurt you."

"Maybe I wouldn't be nervous if some red-head leech bitch didn't want to suck the blood out of me." I said in a fake cheerful tone.

"Is she always this sarcastic?" Dr. Fangs asked my brother.

"You don't have to live with her." Sam said rubbing his temples.

"Hello, I hate to butt in on a blossoming bromance, but I'm totally fine. Cliff diving is nothing. Sam used to take me all the time. Also, the cuts will heal. I heal really fast." I said crossing my arms.

"It must be that she inherited the fast-healing." I just rolled my eyes. "She's free to go." I ripped the breathing tubes off my face and got up.

"Sam, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. How about Chinese food?" I skipped out of there, acting as if nothing had happened. But it did. I was trying to act like I was tough and that I was fine. But I wasn't. Everybody who was supposed to take care of me had other fish to fry. I wasn't saying that that Mom and Sam weren't doing their job, just that they had bigger problems. Sam was so busy dealing with the Pack that he was mostly only able to take care of me by getting rid of dangers in the supernatural world. Mom was so busy working her three jobs that she could only come home to sleep, eat and change her clothes.

"Mony, we need to talk." Sam took me to the car we rarely ever used. "I need to know why you cut your arm into a bloody mess and attempted suicide. This isn't like you."

"Sam, whenever the guys aren't in school, I'm bullied. They are afraid of the pack. I eat lunch with the pack and hang out with them. They walk me to class to make sure I'm not abducted or anything. When they aren't there, that's when it starts. I'm called fat, ugly, slut, whore, and hooker. I was just so tired of it. I also wanted to not be a bother to you and I didn't want everybody to know." I said. I was crying.

"Monie, you should have told me. I could have helped you." Sam said looking angry. He started shaking. I jumped into his lap and took the wheel. I pulled us over. I got off of Sam and he got out of the car. He ran into the woods. I pulled a change of clothes out of the back seat. I got out of the car and walked into the woods.

"Aah, Sam! Put some clothes on!" I said covering my eyes. It wasn't the first time that had happened, but it was still gross. I tossed the shirt and shorts at him.

"You can look now." Sam said grabbing my shoulder and taking me back to the car. I got in shot-gun. We drove in silence back to our house. I saw the whole pack waiting by our house. I groaned and covered my eyes.

"You told them?" I asked.

"No, we're going for bloodsucker fighting training soon. I'm not letting you out of my sight again so you're coming too. Seriously, I'll be damned if you attempt suicide ever again." Sam said guiding me inside. "Oh, and you need to take this pill every six hours. It's a tranquilizer to keep you from attempting suicide or cutting." I took the pill and changed into sweat pants and a sweatshirt over a t-shirt. I got outside. And everybody was in wolf form. I got on Sam.

"Just so you idiots know, I'm not carrying any body's clothes this time." I said. Sam took off. I leaned forward and closed my eyes. I could feel the pack running behind us. When we got there, I slid off my brother and sat down in front of him. I was getting slightly tired. I could see Bella staring and Edward talking to her. I leaned against Sam's warm chest. "Sam, you should stop freaking out. I'm fine. Also, you owe me a birthday party."

"I know, I know, when the redhead is eliminated. Honestly, the only thing that could make things worse for me is if Dad comes back and tries to call us his kids and Mom his wife." I said responding to his silent words. I could always understand him.

I nearly fell asleep when Jacob in human form pulled me to my feet. I flipped him and yawned.

"Mony, you have got to stop doing that." Jake said getting up. I kicked him in the groin.

"Never call me Mony." He dragged me over to Bella and Edward.

"We need a plan to keep the girls safe." Jacob said.

"Hmm, I wonder…Jacob, carry Bella around." Jacob did so. Edward smelled their trail.

"This is actually a good idea. Harmony, I'm going to carry you to see if I cover up your scent." Edward lifted me and I was carried around. Jacob sniffed it.

"I don't smell her." The plan was made that Edward carry me while Jacob carried Bella. I seriously did not give a shit then; I was tired.

**A/N: Sorry about how short the chapter is, but I got people bugging me over it. Please review and I need a beta reader. I don't own Twilight.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: If you fell like things are a bit rushed, that's because Harmony is on her tranquilizer pill. I don't own Twilight.**

When I woke up, Sam gave me breakfast with a pill. That night we went to training again. I was ready for the stupid battle to be over. I never gave Seth a chance to talk to me because if I wasn't sleeping or eating, I was with Sam or Emily making food. Two days before the battle, Sam dropped me off at the Cullens' with my stuff and plenty of warm clothes for the mountain and my pills. I took one and immediately fell asleep. In the morning, I was groggy and didn't want to take my pill. Edward kept a close eye on me and I rode piggy-back all the way to the mountain. Since I was a little more awake, I helped set up camp.

"Harmony Rose, why haven't you taken your pills?" Jake asked when he saw me.

"I've been keeping a close eye on her thoughts. She doesn't like feeling tired so much." Edward explained for me. I nodded.

"Jacob, since you are closer to Harmony than I am, you should stay in her tent with her." I smiled. So I didn't need to bring all these warm clothes. I just put on a few layers and lay next to Jake. I was kept warm. Sadly, I was having trouble sleeping so I took one of my pills. I was awakened by Jake scooping me up while I was still in my sleeping bag and taking me into the other tent.

"Jake, why'd you wake me up?" I whined. "It's freezing in here." Jake had to get in Bella's sleeping bag with her despite Edward's protests so I just snuggled up against him and fell asleep. I awoke to Seth licking my face. I punched him on instinct.

"Seth, stop it!" I grumbled. I got out of the tent.

"Morning, beauty queen." Jacob said cheerfully and sarcastically.

"You wouldn't win any beauty contests either, so shut it." I snapped. I looked in my pocket mirror and took the braid out of my hair while Bella snickered. "I think I'll put on some sweatpants." I went back to my tent and finished changing. When I came out, Edward was waiting for me.

"We need to give Bella and Jacob some privacy." He said. I rolled my eyes and rode piggyback.

"I'm guessing that this isn't the best moment to make him do the Hammer Time dance." I grumbled. Edward smiled.

"You are very lucky that Seth imprinted on you." He told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Lucky me, I get to add that to my list of things that aren't what I think it should be." I said sarcastically.

"I know what you are going through. Seth should be the light behind the clouds." Edward said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"You have only a sneak peek of what I'm going through." I said pulling away from him. "I'm known for being Sam's little sister. There are rumors that I'm passed around and everyone gets a piece of the action. Yeah, people are disgusting."

"What the?" Edward muttered. I raised an eyebrow.

"Just so you know, I feel like puking my guts out so no more piggyback through the woods." I warned. Though it was slow, we walked back to the camp. Bella was nowhere to be found. Edward went straight to the tent. I had a staring contest with Seth for no reason. Bella and Edward finally came out. They seemed to be discussing their engagement or whatever. "Hold the phone, you two are engaged?" I asked.

"Yeah, we are." Bella replied.

"Congratulations." I messed with the zipper on my fleece jacket. "Where's Jake?"

"He went to fight with the newborns." I nodded.

"How's Sam?"

"He's actually a great fighter." I smirked.

"He'd better be. I don't really feel like eating the five victory pies I made alone." I took off my jacket. I was getting warm.

"Oh no. She's close." Edward said. "I'm so sorry. Seth, go." My eyes widened. "Bella, Harmony, get back." Bella and I clasped hands and backed up. Then, some vampire dude walked slowly towards us. My eyes locked with Bella's. She dropped my hand. I was hot sweaty and shaking. That dude owed me a new wolf T-shirt.

"Harmony, are you okay?" Bella whispered. I nodded.

"Riley, listen to me. Victoria's just using you to distract me. She knows I'll kill you." Edward said. Then, the redhead jumped down. "In fact, she'll be glad she doesn't have to deal with you any more."

"Don't listen Riley. I told you about their mind tricks." I almost burst out laughing. She sounded like a six year old girl.

"I can read her mind. So I know what she thinks of you."

"He's lying."

"She only created you and this army to avenge her true mate James. It's the only thing she cares about. Not you." I picked up a handful of snow and pressed it against my face. Bella tore her eyes away from the vampires. She looked concerned.

"You okay?" Bella mouthed. I nodded.

"There's only you. You know that." Victoria said. She was such a liar. I flashed my middle finger to her. What? The bitch owed me a new wolf T-shirt.

"Think about it. You're from Forks. You know the area. That's the only reason she chose you. She doesn't love you."

"Riley, don't let him do this to us. You know I love you."

"You're dead." Riley said after a pause. Then, Seth jumped out at Riley and attacked him.

"Seth!" I screamed. He was like an older brother to me. The whole pack was. Well, Leah was more like an older sister. Victoria started to run away.

"You won't get another chance like this again!" And I thought Edward was smart. "You want her. You want me to feel the pain you felt when I killed James. When I tore him to pieces. When I turned him into ash. When I turned him into nothing." Victoria clearly needed anger management classes because she attacked Edward. I pushed Bella behind me because I knew that I was sturdier than she was.

I was shaking and hot. I couldn't see what was happening because I fell to my knees. I looked up and Seth was nowhere to be seen and Riley and Victoria were about to kill Edward. Bella dove to the ground and picked up a rock.

Then, two things happened; Bella cut her arm and I exploded.

**A/N: Ooh, cliffie. No new chapter unless I get a gift from the review fairy. I don't own twilight.**


	6. Chapter 6

I realized that there were fragments of my clothing scattered around me and several voices in my head. I was getting a headache.

**Everybody shut up!**

_Mony, is that you?_

**Of course it's me Sam. Who else would it be?**

_Finally another girl. Die bloodsucker, die! _

**I'd tell you to shut up Leah, but I know it's pointless.**

_Thank you for realizing that. _

**Excuse me, but I have my own bloodsucker to kill. He owes me a new T-shirt.**

_Go get em tiger!_

**Seth,**

_Yeah?_

**Don't make me prove that I don't have a heart. You know how they say Sam has a black heart? Well, I have no heart. It's just a big black empty place.**

_Harmony, you are officially my new best friend._

**Thanks Leah. **

Back to the task at hand. Let's see… Bella's arm was bleeding. Oh yeah, she cut it. I always knew she wasn't normal in the head. Like me. I noticed that I was a black wolf. I was even darker than Sam. It must be because of my missing heart. My fur was way too long. I needed a hair cut. I leapt in front of Bella and snarled at The vampires who thought that they could sink their teeth into Bella. I attacked Riley at the same time as Seth. We ripped pieces off like it was our fucking job.

_Mony, language._

**You're one to talk. You need soap on your tongue by the gallon.**

Sam was quiet after that. My next problem was that I was having trouble phasing back.

**Seth, a little help?**

_ Just relax and clam down._

**Could you bring me some clothes?**

_On it._

I walked behind some trees to work on phasing back. When I finally succeeded, I turned around and found my clothes behind me. I put them on.

"You have the tattoo." Bella commented. I looked at my bicep and there it was.

"Yeah. Somehow I can control Sam. I'm not sure how though." I said picking at my nails.

"You have this power… to defy any leader or person who tries to control you." Edward said slowly.

"Dammit! Jared got the good power. All I got was the ability to tell my brother that he's not the boss of me. I already knew how to do that too." I grumbled. Bella fainted.

"What's up with her?" I breathed in through my nose. Big mistake. "Ew!" I coughed and started breathing through my mouth. "No offense."

"None taken. And Bella had a late reaction." Edward replied.

"Kind of like Paul when I was playing Resident Evil?" I asked, standing next to Seth.

"Alice wants us to go." Edward said apparently reading Seth's mind.

"Hold on, I'm going wolf style." I found a hair elastic to hold my shirt and pants to my leg. I needed a haircut in the worst possible way.

_I hate you._

**Nice to hear your voice too Paul. NOT.**

_Jacob!_

**What is it? What's wrong?**

_Jacob saved Leah from a newborn and in the process crushed half the bones in his body._

**Oh for fuck's sake.**

_Seth, why don't you escort Harmony home?_

**Sam, I don't need a baby sitter.**

_You need a haircut though._

**Fine, but don't make me think about the time I did better at a video game than you.**

The voices made me want to lose my sanity. Seth escorted me back. I realized that I had this pull to him. I guess I'd imprinted on him but it wasn't as strong as his on me. I got my hair cut at the top of my jaw line. It was layered too.

"Hey Mony, you okay?" Sam asked hugging me. For what seemed like the millionth time.

"I'm fine." I groaned.

One day, I got an invitation in the mail. It was to Bella and Edward's wedding.

"You get one too?" Seth asked walking around with me. We were dating.

"Yep." I said popping the p.

"Jacob!" Billy yelled. Jacob yanked off his shirt and ran into the woods. He phased.

"Should we go after him?" I called out.

"He'll come back." Billy waved us off.

"Eventually." I muttered.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I have this Jasper/Bella story up for adoption and all I get is followers and favorites. I want someone to adopt it. Do me a favor and favorite this story if you haven't already** **and tell me your favorite line from this story.**

"I look horrible in this dress." I grumbled.

"Baby, you look hot in it." Seth said wrapping his arm around my waist. I was wearing a black mini dress without sleeves. It only went to the top of my knees. I was wearing high heels too.

"Could you hand me that black headband?" I asked. Seth handed me said item. I put in my hair.

"We should go now." Seth said after I put on my black eyeliner.

"I agree. Can you drive?" I asked.

"Yep, too bad we can't go to the wedding via wolf." I walked down the stairs with him behind me.

"I know, right?" I said smiling.

"Hold it, Mony." Sam said before I could get outside. "That dress is way too short."

"Would you rather my ratty sweatpants?" I asked sarcastically.

"Don't make me alpha command you to change into a longer dress." Sam warned.

"You know alpha commands don't work on me." I said kind of shaking for no reason. In wolf form, I was a darker black than Sam. I still had my dark brown eyes in wolf form. I was three quarters of Sam's size but I was flexible and agile to make up for it. I was the smallest in the pack. In wolf form, my features kind of resembled a fox more than a wolf.

"I wish they did." Sam grumbled. "Now Seth, watch it around my little sister."

"I will." Seth guided me outside and into Sam's old car. Both of us knew how to drive, but it was legal to go via wolf and it was more fun and it was faster.

"This is so slow!" I whined.

"Mony, it's okay. All we have to do is find a parking place." Seth said rubbing my knee.

"If you haven't noticed, it's taking forever to find a damn parking place!" I ranted.

"At least it's not raining." Seth said finally pulling into a parking place. I shrugged. He turned off the car and opened my door for me like a gentleman.

"It's too bad I can't blame my mood swings on my monthly friend." I said wistfully.

"But mood swings make you a part of who you are. And I don't want you to change one single bit." Seth kept his arm over my shoulder.

"And that's why I love you." I said sighing blissfully. "You take me for what I am." Then, a couple of humans walked by.

"Look Mike, the two kids think that they're in love! Isn't it cute?" The female said.

"Bitch." I muttered under my breath. I started shaking.

"Mony, she doesn't know. If she did know, she wouldn't have said that." Seth whispered in my ear. "The imprint is never wrong." Luckily I wasn't wearing lip gloss or lipstick because we kissed after that. I always thought that lipstick and lip gloss were silly.

The wedding was beautiful. It reminded me of a fairy tale. I paid more attention to Seth than anybody else though. We didn't separate for a second. We both ate huge portions. Though we weren't the best dancers- we were far from it- we danced together a lot.

"What is it?" Seth asked me as I froze for a second.

"Jake's crashing the wedding. We can't let him steal the bride away." I muttered. We went to the bushes a safe distance away. Not too far away though. I heard them conversing. I heard growling in the woods.

"Sam, call them off!" I hissed. Seth grabbed my hand to keep me from beating my older brother up. Suddenly, Jacob grabbed Bella.

"Let me go!" Bella said. Seth and I ran forward. Edward beat us to it.

"Jake, calm down." Edward said.

"Are you out of your mind? You'll kill her!" Jacob yelled. Seth grabbed Jacob.

"Walk away." Jacob threw Seth off. Oh no he didn't. I grabbed Jacob's shoulders and tried to restrain him. He threw me to the ground too, unintentionally hitting me in the gut. Quil and Embry grabbed his arms.

"Enough Jacob." Sam was pissed. Nobody hurt me and got away with it.

"Stay out of this Sam." Jacob snarled. Seth helped me up.

"You're not going to start something that we'll have to finish."

"She'll die."

"It's not our concern anymore." Sam said trying to stay calm. "You okay Harmony?"

"Asshole." I muttered, talking about Jacob.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sam turned and left.

"Sorry about that." Seth said sheepishly.

"It'll be fine." Bella said.

"We didn't get a chance to tell you guys; happy wedding." I said hugging Bella.

"Thanks." Bella replied. "Maybe one day it'll be us coming to your guys'." I grinned and leaned my head against Seth's shoulder.

"You two are very much in love." Edward decided.

"We did imprint on each other." Seth commented. The four of us walked back to the party together. When it was time for Edward and Bella to leave, Seth and I were at the very front cheering for the newly married couple. Seth drove me home.

"Why don't we take a walk on the beach?" I suggested. Seth had some clothes at my house including a swimsuit so we took a nice moonlit walk. I was wearing a black bikini. Seth took my hand and we walked along the strip of sand. We eventually started playing in the water. Both of us were about waist deep when we started kissing. Then Jacob burst out of the water.

"Dude!" Seth said when I clutched my chest and started panting.

"Another pretty girl I can't have. Too bad." Jacob slurred. Then he passed out.

"What the fuck?" I yelled. "You know Seth and I imprinted on each other!" Seth pulled me back from Jacob.

"I think he's drunk." Seth finally said.

"We should take him home." I decided. The only problem was that he was butt naked. "Ahh! My eyes!" I fell to my knees and covered my eyes.

"It's okay Mony, I'll cover him with a towel. There, now you can look." I uncovered my eyes as Seth covered my shoulders with the other towel that we brought. I didn't object.

"He's going to be on one hell of a hangover, I know that much." I commented. When we finally got him home, Seth walked me home.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Seth said before he kissed me.

"Tomorrow." I repeated blissfully.

**A/N: I think Jacob would have gotten drunk after the wedding, don't you? Please please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Seth and I were at his mom's house chatting and drinking orange juice. We both loved that stuff.

"I'm telling you, oranges here are disgusting." I said as the phone rang. "The ones in California are amazing. We should both go to college in sunny California or just go live there." Then the phone rang.

"That sounds really good." Set commented. "Let me get the phone." He answered. "Hello? Hi Charlie. Billy's here, do you want to talk to him?" Billy came over and held his hand out for the phone. Seth gave it to him and sat back down.

"I love how Sam doesn't use alpha commands on us." I said reaching my hand out to hold his. He took my hand.

"I think it's because he doesn't like seeing us bend to his will." Seth commented.

"I actually think that it's because he knows I can defy him." I said grinning.

"Bad news you two." Billy said hanging up the phone.

"Did anyone catch sight of me when I had that angry rampage?" I asked. A few days earlier, I got hella pissed at Paul for presenting me with a female condom in front of the whole pack. Let's just say that Jacob isn't the only one who can phase in midair and that I chased Paul around for the better part of an hour until Seth finally caught up to me and calmed me down.

"Luckily no, but both of you demolished some trees. Though, how did you completely shatter that rock?" Billy assured.

"Adrenaline rush or something." I said taking a sip from my cup.

"What is it if it's not about Mony's rampage?" Seth asked.

"Bella's back from her honeymoon. She's ill and the Cullens won't let Charlie see her." Billy told us.

"We should tell the pack." Seth said standing up.

"I'll go with you." We did almost everything together. We ran outside, hands still joined. "Sam told me that they were playing soccer or something on the beach. He asked me if I wanted to join, but I said that I'd rather hang with you." We took off running together and ran to the beach.

"Mony, Seth, did you guys decide to join us?" Sam called out.

"We actually have news. Bella and Edward are back from their honeymoon, but Bella's sick. Nobody's allowed to see her." Sam straitened when Seth made the report. Jacob left the group.

"We can't just barge in, what if she really is sick?" I asked. "Mosquitos can pass on dieases."

"Harmony Rose, I love you to pieces, but they must have changed her." Sam grabbed my shoulders.

"Sam, I love you to death, but you don't have all of the facts." I snapped pushing him away. "You can't just jump to conclusions like that."

"What happened to the Mony I knew?" He asked smiling wistfully. "You used to believe and listen to everything I said."

"That Mony turned into a wolf." I leaned my head on Seth's shoulder. "And she imprinted on Seth after he imprinted on her."

"Mony, you are allowed to defy me when it's absolutely necessary or when you are saving the life of a human, but you need to listen and obey me especially right now."

"I'll do what I want and you save your breath." I punched the soccer ball out of his hands and kicked it halfway to the moon.

"Hey Mony, why don't we go to the waterfall?" Seth asked.

"Let's go." I said smiling. Seth made me happy. We strolled into the woods together. "By the way," I yelled at Sam then blew a giant raspberry at him.

"Mony, you make life interesting." Seth told me.

"I'm glad I do." We stopped in the middle of the woods and kissed. It was turning into a hot and heavy make out session. Then, we heard a howl. "What now?" I grumbled.

"I don't know, let's find out." I ducked behind a tree and tied my clothes to my leg. Then I phased. Seth did the same. We went to the meeting spot.

**What's wrong?**

_Bella's pregnant with Edward's baby. _

_ We need to get rid of it._

**Wait, we don't know what it'll turn out to be.**

_It'll kill humans. We need to kill it._

_ Every human will be in danger._

_ But that means killing Bella._

_ Our protection applies to Bella. She's still human._I didn't want to hurt or kill Bella either.

** Jacob has a point.**

_She's dying anyway! _Jacob attacked Leah. Seth rubbed against me.

_Stop! We need to destroy it._

**Sam, we don't know if it can be taught. We need to wait and see.**

_Harmony, you Seth and Jacob will fight with us tonight._ Seth and Jacob were pushed to the ground. I looked into Sam's eyes.

**I choose to save a human and an innocent life. You can't alpha command me. **

_You three will fight with us._

**No.**

_Harmony Rose Uley, you are putting yourself and humans in danger. You will fight with us._

**No; I'm going to protect a human. I may be your little sister and in this pack, but I make my own choices. I'm not a little girl.**

_Paul, Jared._ Said wolves held me to the ground. They were physically stronger than I was.

_I won't fight. _I helped Jacob. Seth pushed Paul and Jared away.

_I wasn't born to follow you or anyone else. I am the grandson of Eiphram Black. I am the grandson of a chief. _Jacob grew until he was as big as Sam. Jacob ran away. I followed. Seth followed me.

**Jacob, wait.**

_Both of you go away._

**I'm your best shot at fighting Sam. He wouldn't harm his little sister. He couldn't live with the guilt.**

_What about Seth?_

_ I happen to have the best hearing in the pack._

_ And that helps me, how?_

**Duh, he can hear if anybody's approaching. Geez, you also need me because you'd be too idiotic on your own. **

_Go away Harmony._

**You know alpha commands don't work on me.**

_I wish they did._

_ Would you stop talking to Mony like that?_

_ Look, I can tolerate Seth but not you. We need to be a dude ranch. We don't need any girls screwing things up._

**Fine. I'll go. Seth, please stay with Jacob. And Jake, remember who took you home when your ass was drunk and naked. I guess this is the thanks I get. **I ran behind some bushes and phased back. I got dressed and walked home. Sure it took about an hour, but I had mental privacy.

"Mony, there you are. I knew you'd see sense." Sam said hugging me.

"I'm not really in the mood." I said grabbing leftovers from the fridge. I ate the leftovers with Sam watching me.

"Mony, we have to work on our plan." Sam told me. I thought for a moment.

"Sure." I said with a flat voice.

"Come on Monyrose, what's wrong?" Sam was using the nickname only he was allowed to use.

"It's just that Jake told me to go away." I decided to get his plans so that I could help by revealing them.

"Mony, I don't know what to say." Sam hugged me.

"It's fine. I knew that I shouldn't have trusted him." I said neutrally.

"Okay Mony, we can't attack right away because we lost the element of surprise. We're down two pack members and I'm afraid we'll lose Embry." I kept a poker face as I listened to Sam. "Harmony, could you check on Leah? She must have fallen asleep."

"Sure, I'll go right now." I walked to Leah's house.

"Harmony, why are you here? I thought you ran off with Jacob and Seth." Leah asked as I knocked on the door.

"The asshole told me to go away." I said. "Are you coming with me?"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not going to let an innocent life go to waste. Sam should be a little more sensitive about that kind of stuff around me." I said smiling.

"Alright, I'll come. Should we phase?" Leah asked.

"We should walk most of the way. Just in case the guys hear us." Leha followed me into the woods.

"Good logic. What did you mean when you said that Sam should be more sensitive abut innocent lives going to waste or something?" Leah asked.

"I should probably tell you if anybody." I decided. "When Mom was carrying me, she found out that I was facing the wrong way. She was told by her doctor that she could die carrying me. She could have gotten an abortion, but Mom decided to take a chance. After I was born with a some difficulty, it turned out that Mom wouldn't be able to have any more children. She always told me that she would rather have me than have any other child." We were almost to the border. "We should phase now." We did so.

**Hello boys, did we crash any parties?**

_Harmony, Leah, go away._

_ Yeah, we can take care of ourselves._

_ Seth, saying that just proves that you need a babysitter. Also, Jacob, I'm not just going to let my little brother be a chew toy for a bunch of bloodsuckers._

**Leah, that's rude.**

_Whatever._

**Anyway, Jacob, I have some things you might want to know. Also, I know Sam better than any of you.**

_Good point. Both of you can stay if you want, but please don't get in my way. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to tell the Cullens that you two are here._

**Sam is going to be pissed at me for going here. Seth, if Sam kills me, I want you to have my keyboard.**

_Roger that._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Since I'm lazy, I will copy a few things out of the book Breaking Dawn. Keep in mind that I DO NOT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM, OWN THE THINGS OUT OF THE BOOK! I also only own Harmony. Remember to review. BTW, this is based off the movies so it takes place in 2012.**

"Mony, wake up." Seth was shaking me awake. "Mony, Jake and Leah need us now. Sam sent some people. He might be one of them." I sat up abruptly.

"I'm not going to say 'five more minutes' or any of that shit." I said, yawning. "Because we don't have time for that shit." I hopped off the couch I had fallen asleep on. We joined hands and ran outside. "Do they need us like, now, or can they wait until we" I was cut off by howling. "That answers my question."

We sprinted into the woods and phased.

_I was actually with Jacob when we first heard them, and I decided to go get you. _

**Why you and not Leah?**

_You tend to punch whoever tries to wake you up in the face._

**Oh yeah, I do. Sam taught me that trick. Wait, why didn't I punch you?**

_You must have known it was me. _

_ Finally! You two shouldn't take so long. _

_ Four; one man and three wolves. They're walking. _Seth decided.

_I got your back little bro. _Leah said moving behind both of us.

**I got your back Jake. Sam may be mad at me, but if one of them hurts, Sam'll have their ass. **

Jacob started with the kind of shit where he was getting all paternal about me, Seth and Leah.

_Aw, look who's getting all paternal. _Leah teased.

_Shut up._

Seth moved to Jacob's right flank. Leah moved to Jacob's left flank.

_Great, so now I rank under Seth._

_ First to come, first served. 'Sides, you've never been an Alpha's third before. Still an upgrade._ Seth reminded her.

_Under my baby brother is not an upgrade. _

**Leah, you could always become my partner in crime. **I moved next to Seth.

_What's so great about that?_

**I'm the pack's annoying little sister. The two of us could get into all kinds of trouble together. **

_Tempting, but no. _Leah was being sarcastic.

_ Shh! I don't care where you stand. Shut up and get ready. _Jacob complained.

They came into view a few seconds later, walking, as Seth had thought. Jared in the front, human, hands up. Paul and Quil and Collin on four legs behind him. There was no aggression in their postures. They hung back behind Jared, ears up, alert but calm. (**A/N: I copied this from the book. I don't own.**) I tensed. I wondered why Sam sent Collin. He wouldn't even send me or Seth. Collin was only thirteen.

Jacob was wondering why Sam sent Collin instead of Embry.

_A diversion? _Leah suggested. All four of us felt sick at the thought of Sam taking Brady and Embry to ambush the Cullens. _Want me to check? I'll be really quick._

**No, let me. Sam wouldn't hurt me. But… **I was cut off by Jacob.

_What if the point is to divide us? _

**I was going to say before you rudely interrupted me, Sam wouldn't attack the Cullens with only Collin and Embry with him.**

_Yeah, he wouldn't be that stupid. _I was hit with the image of Sam attacking the Cullens.

_You girls are right. _Jacob agreed.

Meanwhile, Jared and the three wolves were watching us with total poker faces. It was strange not hearing their voices. Jared cleared his throat and started talking.

"White flag of truce, Jake. We're here to talk."

**What if he's lying? **

_Think it's true? _Seth asked at the same time.

_ Makes sense, but…_

_ Yeah; but. _Leah replied. All of us were tense.

"You know, it'd be a great deal easier to talk to you if I could hear you." Jared said. All of us just stared him down. Seth nudged me behind himself in an attempt to make sure I wouldn't get hurt. Jacob wasn't going to phase until he was comfortable with the situation. I totally agreed with him. But in human form I could kick under the belt. But then I would be naked and the only person who had ever seen me naked was Sam and that was still awkward.

_Mony, focus. _

_ "_Um, okay then, I'll just talk." Jared decided. "Jake, we all want you to come back. Quil let out a whine as if he was seconding the statement.

**Don't listen to them.**

_I am perfectly capable of doing that without you reminding me._

"You've torn our family apart. It's not meant to be this way." Jared continued. "We know that you guys feel… strongly about the situation regarding the Cullens. We understand that that's a problem, but this is an overreaction." What did that asshole just say? He should have known not to say anything like that around me.

_Overreaction? And attacking our allies without warning isn't? _Seth asked. _THey should be a little more sensitive to this type of stuff around you Mony._

**I really really want to kill Sam right now.**

_Calm down Harmony._

_ Seth, cool it. Have you ever heard of a poker face? Use one._

_ I can't help it if this is upsetting my girlfriend and IMPRINT._

"Sam is willing to take this slowly, Jacob. He's calmed down, talked to the other Elders. They've decided that immediate action is in no one's best interest at this point." Jared said.

_Translation: They've already lost the element of surprise._ Leah thought.

**And I thought that guys were more straightforward. **I agreed.

"Billy and Sue agree with you, Jacob, that we can wait for Bella... to be separated from the problem. Killing her is not something any of us feel comfortable with." Jared went on. Jacob let out a snarl.

**Oy, you just gave my boyfriend and IMPRINT crap for that you hypocrite. Also, thanks for being sensitive to my feelings Jared! **The last sentence was sarcasm.

_Not so bold when you've lost the element of surprise, huh?_

"Easy, Jake. You know what I mean. The point is, we're going to wait and reassess the situation. You know, decide later if there's a problem with the... thing." Jared said, backing away half a step.

**Baby, Jared. If you aren't comfortable with that, fetus. I don't appreciate people who call unborn children 'things'. Cough cough Dad.**

_What a load of shit. _

**Leah, you are about the smartest person in both packs.**

_I pride myself._

_Wait, you girls don't buy it? _Jacob asked.

**We know what they're thinking. Think about it Jake; they're all betting that Bella doesn't make it anyway.**

_Yeah and Sam's thinking that you'll get so mad…_

_That I'll lead the attack myself._

_Don't worry, I'll remind you. _Seth reassured.

_I know you will, kid. Question is whether I'll listen to you._

**I'll stand in your way.**

_I'll probably hurt you._

**You hurt me, both Seth and Sam will murder you.**

"Jacob?" Jared asked.

_Leah, make a circuit- just to be sure. I'm going to have to talk to him, and I want to be positive there isn't anything else going on while I'm phased. Harmony, got to the house and stand guard until I call you back._

_Give me a break, Jacob. You can phase in front of me. Despite my best efforts, I've seen you naked before-doesn't do much for me, so no worries._

_I'm not trying to protect the innocence of your eyes, I'm trying to protect our backs. Go._ Leah snorted then bounded off.

**I'm gone! **I sprinted back to the house and circled it. I could hear everything in my head. Jacob was thinking about the fact that Leah murders you every time she catches you thinking about her without anything on. Sam and Seth did all of the killing for me when that happened for me. I was the only person Leah didn't kill after catching you thinking about her naked. We were both girls, so it wasn't too bad. Also, it wasn't like I was a lesbian or anything.

"Where's she going?" Jared asked Jacob. I tuned that out. I really didn't need to see Jacob naked again. Edward caught my eye through the window. He nodded once.

Suddenly, Seth's thoughts tuned in. Jared was guilting Seth.

**I'm coming Seth! **I raced back. I slid in on the scene.** Gah, put some clothes on Jake.** Leah was back too.

"You know you don't want to be here Leah." Jared was saying. Leah snarled. Seth brushed against her. I rubbed against his shoulder. "Sorry, I guess I shouldn't assume. But you don't have any ties to the bloodsuckers."

**Jared, Jared, Jared, didn't you know that assuming makes and ass out of you and me? **

_Damned right Harmony. _She looked at Seth, then me, then Jacob.

"I get that you want to watch out for Seth and maybe Harmony, but Jake's not going to let anything happen to either of them. Plus, Seth's not afraid of being here. And Harmony,"

**Ah, fuck, I don't need Alice's gift to know that was coming.**

"Sam's worried about you. So's your mom. You should come home. You don't have to do this. I get that you want to be with Seth, but your big brother needs you back home where he nows your safe. And Leah, we want you back; Sam wants you back. He told me to beg both of you; literally get down on my knees if that's what it takes to get you two back. Sam wants you two back MonyRose and Lee-Lee, where you girls belong."

Leah and I started yelling swear words that would put Ozzy Osbourne to shame after we got over the fact that he used nicknames that only Sam used. You could tell what words we were using too. What can we say? The last three words pissed us off.

_Nice swearing kid._

**I only learned from the best.**

"Yeah, I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that they belong wherever they want to be." Jacob said after we were done.

**Got that right.**

_Kid, you are my new best friend._

**I thought we were already best friends. **I was joking around.

_Shut up._

_Don't tell Mony what to do._

**Seth, this is Leah we're talking.**

_Ugh, how in hell did I end up with you guys for a pack?_

**A/N: So, that is the discontinuation of this story. If you guys review and all of that, I might give you an epilogue or two. I'm sorry, but I'm really busy because I'm still in school and my other stories demand my attention.**


End file.
